The Forbidden Act
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: DanaxDaniella "Mother... please... wait for me... I will save you! But first... I must escape this castle..." Capcom owns haunting Ground


_**The Forbidden Act**_

**By Sapphire the Legendary Child**

"_Where am I? When did I get here?"_ Said the racing mind of a twenty-four year old woman named Dana. Now Dana is a very simple girl. She's very sweet and kind and full of love. She would never think of harming anyone in her life, but she could think of a few exceptions. Her mind just raced with questions as she was walking down the hallway of this strange castle. She never deserved any of this, so why was she here?

She realized there was no point in trying to ask, she tried that already. For earlier she found a strange hooded man named Riccardo. She tried to explain to him that she was in a hurry to go to the hospital to see her dying mother, but the man just raised his hand and left without saying a word. "The nerve of that man!" Dana shouted angrily. In her frustration she found a rock and kicked it as far as she could. She then gasped when she saw the rock soar straight toward a young maid.

Being scared of what the maid would do when struck; Dana hid behind one of the columns and watched carefully from behind. Her eyes shining in desperation, hoping it wouldn't hit at all. Then… CLANK. It hit her straight on the stomach. Strangely, the maid didn't even notice the rock, when she did; she just picked it up and threw it in the trash. She then returned back to her dusting, as if nothing had happened.

Confused, Dana came out and stared blankly at the maid. Curiosity getting the best of her, Dana decided to say hello to this strange woman. Maybe she could help her escape this castle and finally find that hospital and maybe… just maybe… her mother would still be alright. As she finally came between ear range, she spoke gently but loudly. "Please um… do you know where we are? Or how I got here? Maybe you could tell me a way out?" Dana said in quite a sad tone.

The maid then stopped her cleaning duties and slowly turned behind her, this was when Dana fully saw this lady's features. She was dreadfully pale but very beautiful. Her piercing dead green eyes staring sweetly but coldly in hers. Her hair was in strange curls on her shoulders. It was colored in some silvery purple shade. As the maid stared at her, not blinking once, she finally spoke; "Miss… I cannot answer your questions… I'm only here to serve you…" She then bowed to her and slowly turned back to dust.

Being even more confused then last time, Dana desperately grabbed her shoulder and spoke in a panicked voice. Her fingers were shaking murderously. "P-P-Please! My mother she's- As Dana did this, The maid turned back to her and just kept staring at her coldly, showing no emotion at all. Realizing it was pointless to reason with this strange woman. Dana just gave up and let her go. "Oh… never mind" She said with a tortured heart and walked off.

* * *

After many hours of walking, she finally found an area where she could rest. Dana lay limply and exhaustedly. Her arms and legs shaking because of the constant exertion she put on them through exploring the castle. She was trying to find a way out, but that was not going to happen. As she sat on the sofa, her mind wandering as always. She couldn't help but think of the strange maid again. She was so beautiful. Despite her pleas being unheard with the woman, she still seemed to captivate her mind. As she thought of her, her hand seemed to glide over her body, her own body tensing at her own touch just thinking of her. What was happening to her?

She then stopped what she was doing; she knew that what she was doing was bad. Her mother would be infuriated to know she was thinking of sex at a time like this, especially when her mother needed her the most. She just had to find a way out. Once again, her mind determined. She weakly got up and started to explore around the castle once more…

* * *

Once again, nothing, she sighed in complete depression now. This was obviously going to be her new home and it didn't matter what she tried to do… she was never going to escape. In complete sadness now, her memories of her mother began to over flood in her mind. She clasped her hands together and rubbed them as she began to cry. All the times she hugged her, when she cooked her meals as she laid sick in bed. Her wonderful smile as she kissed her goodnight. Her college graduation full of happy tears. It was just too much, she only began to sob louder as her hands came from into her own clasp into her jeans, scratching at them in desperation and then… CLICK.

Dana gasped and looked straight up to see the maid again, she was coming straight at her. It was unnatural to see her this way, the look in her eyes seemed to frighten her the most. As she looked at the maid, she began to smile a disturbing one. Then she started to speak in some sort of broken tone. "Miss…" And then she saw it, a weapon. It was a shard of glass… blood was dripping off the tip for she was bleeding on her hand, but she didn't seem to sense any of the pain.

Terror over sweeping her body, Dana began to panic and tried to run away, but the strange maid grabbed her by the shoulder. This made Dana twist around strangely and because of this. She fell down straight on her face. What was once tears of sadness was now tears of fear, as she looked back up at the maid, her eyes wondering in confusion into her cold ones. "P-p-p-please! Don't kill me!" Of course once again her plea fell on deaf ears as the blade struck down on her body. Slashing her skin slightly, the blood trickled down her belly button as she whimpered at the sight.

Then something strange happened, the maid threw the weapon across the room and pinned Dana down with her hands on hers. Making it impossible for her to escape. She laughed flirtatiously now as her tongue swept across her lips, as if she was hungry for something, but what? Desperate to escape, Dana kicked her in the stomach as hard as she could. She watched as the woman was flown unexpectedly backwards and then climbed up to grab her weapon. Once she did so, she aimed it at the raising maid.

"I wanna know RIGHT NOW! What the FUCK is going on!" She screamed in complete rage, staring at her emotionless eyes, trying not to show any signs of her own tears escaping hers. Then with a harsh yet cold tone she spoke once more. "Love…" Once she said this, Dana looked at her even more confused. How could it be love? The way she was showing it was masochistic! But…

She slowly lowered the weapon and stared at her even more intently then before, maybe she really was just trying to show affection she just didn't know how to show it at all. "Love… Love isn't hacking people to death you know…" She said trying not to giggle at her own joke. "…" Now the maid was the one that was confused, she really must have thought that was what you had to do for affection. Sad…

It was clear now, she really was just trying to show love. She then threw the weapon away as the maid did earlier and smiled a bit at her, her blue eyes shining in understanding to her. "It's alright… come here… I'll show you how to truly love someone…" Said Dana with her hand out in welcome. Awkwardly, the maid grabbed her hand and came close to her face; she stared at her, just waiting for what she had to say. Nervous, Dana scooted back a bit, blushing at the intense closeness of her body near hers. She felt her heart pound steadily faster each second going by. Then with an awkward grab of her hand. She leaned on her face as well and gave her a passionate kiss.

This was all very new to the maid, for she stepped back from the kiss instantly, her eyes roaming hers. "Miss… what did you…" She then felt a finger on her lips as Dana hushed her. The maid began to feel something, although she couldn't tell what it was. She then returned the kiss with an even more passionate one then before, her tongue sweeping across every angle on her lips. As they did this, the maid felt something on her body, moving around hers. It was Dana's hands, they were roaming around on her entire body, wanting to feel her. The maid gasped in response to this and continued to kiss passionately.

After a few hours of intense making out, the two girls stopped to breathe for a while. Their tongues lolling like a dog, they looked at each other and blushed a bit more from the experience they had. Awkwardly Dana stood up and bowed to her. "Well… now you know…" Said Dana smiling with her blush creeping across her face. She then left the maid to understand what had happened. "wait… miss" the maid stood up and rushed to her, she grabbed her hand and gave her something. As she let go, Dana looked and saw a rather huge brass key. "This will lead you out of the castle…" The maid looked away sadly. "I knew you wanted to see your mother so I- She was stopped in mid-sentence by a sudden French kiss. The maid gasped in surprise, but returned the kiss happily. Happy? She widened her eyes in surprise… She never felt anything before… until… this woman came.

Then with an awkward reluctant hand, she let go of her. "Miss… I never did tell you my name… My name is Daniella." She said smiling seductively. Dana blushed at this and nodded, she began to notice something new, Daniella's eyes weren't cold anymore, they were warm… and embracing. "Well goodbye Daniella…" She said with a tone of sadness and walked to the front gate, leaving the maid to bow at her embark.

As she opened the gates to freedom, she turned back at the castle and smiled. She saw her, the maid, Daniella. She was staring at her. She would return back… she knew she would. Now that she found her true love. There was no turning back… but first she needed to care for her mother. She then turned back to the door and walked off into the forest. Only to return back to this castle once more…

**THE END**


End file.
